


Frozen Vampire: Imperfect

by superkoola



Series: Frozen Vampire [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: *Continuation of Frozen Vampire Oneshot* Anna and Elsa are now living as vampires, managing to keep their secret from everyone else well. However, they are daywalkers, and when other vampires caught wind of their existence, the two are now targets, as daywalkers threaten the integrity of the vampire species. Can the two survive with help from their friends once their secret is out?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Anna & Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Olaf (Disney)
Series: Frozen Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124027
Kudos: 1





	Frozen Vampire: Imperfect

**AN: Hi, everyone, superkoola here!**

**Well, here is the sequel, or rather, continuation, of my Frozen Vampire Oneshot! I've been pondering on how to go with this story. Now that I have, I think I am very confident with how this story will go! I hope you enjoy it! There WILL be some OOC (Out of Character) moments, so...there's that!**

* * *

The evening has fallen in the kingdom of Arendelle. The citizens are heading inside their homes for the night, the lights inside the house are turning off, and the water was almost perfectly still in the air.

Further into the kingdom is the large castle overlooking the village below. This is the castle where two sisters live. These sisters are Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. The two had lived happily ever since the Eternal Winter.

Speaking of which, Elsa was looking outside from her balcony. She sees the town and smiles at seeing the people living peacefully. Then, a gust of wind blew from the direction of the city, hitting her. She took in a deep breath and immediately smelled the warmth coming from the citizens below. She then sighed, subconsciously licking her lips, snapping out of her thoughts as she felt fangs brushing against her tongue. She cleared her throat as she felt the fangs retract.

She then looked at her hands and frowned slightly, thinking about her ice powers and a new condition that she lives with.

You see, Elsa is a vampire!

Eight months ago, Elsa had a dream of a bat-like creature attacking her and biting her neck. Since that night, she had managed to hide her true identity from everyone rather effectively: she was a daywalker, and she could eat human food just fine. The only catch is that she must drink human blood once or twice a month. While Elsa didn't mind as it didn't affect her life too much, a small part of her still wishes to be cured.

Elsa's ears then heard a quiet creaking sound from behind her. She sighed and grew a devious smirk. From behind her, a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared at her, as well as a low growl. Immediately, Elsa flicked her hand upwards, and whatever it was behind her slipped.

"Ow...Elsa!" a young woman's voice called out. Elsa chuckled as she turned around to see Anna rubbing her back, glaring at her with a pout. Elsa giggled as she pointed to her ears.

"Remember, super hearing? One of the perks of being a vampire." she asked with a tease. Anna pouted as Elsa waved her hands to dissipate the icy floor, allowing her to stand up again.

"You're no fun, Elsa." Anna complained as she dusted herself. Elsa shrugged as she turned back to the town. Anna then stood next to her, joining her. She then took a deep breath and sighed at the fresh air.

"So...how's life as an undead queen?" she asked. Elsa shrugged.

"It's the same, mostly. And undead, really?" she replied, looking at her with an "are you serious" look. Anna nodded.

"Yeah. We're technically living corpses. Have you ever read those books?" she asked. Elsa nodded.

"Eh, you're right. What about you?" she then asked. Anna giggled with a nod.

"It's amazing! Sure, having to drink blood is a bit of a stinker, but at least it isn't frequent. Plus, I can do this!" Anna said before she grabbed onto the ledge and swung over it. Elsa gasped in alarm before she looked down, seeing Anna standing on the wall perfectly!

"See? I can climb on any surface like a spider!" she said happily before swinging back onto the balcony. Elsa sighed with relief.

"Don't scare me like that." Elsa said. Anna giggled again.

"I told you I'd get you!" she teased. Elsa groaned again as she rubbed the temples on her forehead, but she still had a smile.

"Remind me why I decided to turn you?" she asked, referring to the night when Elsa asked her to become a vampire, like her, and Anna accepting the offer. Anna pouted, stuck her tongue out at her before chuckling again, and then turned to look at the kingdom below.

The two stared on silently, listening to the distant crickets, the wind blowing against their faces, and the ocean brushing against the ships. Anna stared out into the mountains beyond and then raised her brow as a thought came into her mind.

"Hey, Elsa?" she asked. Elsa turned to look at her. "Do you think that...there might be other vampires out there?"

"I...I don't know. I mean, there has to be. Otherwise, I wouldn't have become one." Elsa replied with a shrug. Anna nodded but then blinked.

"Wait, when you woke up… have you noticed ANY signs of someone breaking in your room? Like an open window, or...anything like that?" she asked. Elsa pondered, trying to remember what her room was like the night she was turned.

"I...I don't think so. If there were, I'm sure one of our maidens would notice by now." she replied. Anna nodded, and the two returned to silence for a while.

Then, Anna turned to look at Elsa again.

"Hey, Elsa. You feeling hungry?" she asked. Elsa looked at her stomach for a little bit and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I have been feeling hungry. Wanna feed on some of the convicts down in the dungeons again?" she asked, looking at her. Anna's face faltered for a bit as she hummed.

"Actuallyyyy...I've thought about something: can we go out hunting?" she asked.

"Hunting?" asked Elsa. Anna nodded as she pointed to the wilderness.

"Yeah! We can travel far and wide to find something to drink from! Taking from the prisoners is boring! Plus, given how much we do it, I'm...frankly surprised no one has noticed yet." she said. Elsa hummed as she nodded.

"Yeah. But...I usually compel them to forget. I don't want to drain too many." she said. Anna nodded as she shivered.

"Yeah. The last two we took got quite a bit messy, and everyone almost caught on." she said. Elsa nodded before shivering.

"So, can we hunt? Please?" Anna asked, clasping her hands together and pouted. Elsa stared at her for a moment, and after a while, eventually nodded.

"Okay. We could use the exercise, anyway." she said with a giggling smile. Anna cheered and hugged Elsa, spinning her around and laughing. Elsa smiled and hugged her back as Anna set her down. Elsa closed her eyes as she leaned into her sister's embrace. She was grateful to have turned her sister. Ever since the turning that night during one of their dances, Elsa had been afraid that Anna would hate her new life and resent her. Thankfully, she was proven wrong.

* * *

Later that night, everyone in the castle is asleep, with the exception of the guards, who still have to guard the castle.

As for Anna and Elsa, their night has only just begun.

Inside Elsa's room, Elsa was waiting patiently for Anna to arrive, already dressed up and ready to go. She could feel her fangs itching to grow and a deep and dark desire filling up within her. This usually happens every month whenever Elsa's vampiric side needs to be satiated with blood.

Fortunately, she didn't have to stick around with this feeling for long, as a signature knocking on her door made her turn in its direction, smiling.

"Come in." she said. The door opened, and in stepped Anna, who was dressed up and ready to go. She smiled.

"Ready?" she asked. Elsa nodded. Anna nodded as she walked inside.

"Great! Then let's get going!" she said. Elsa raised a brow in confusion.

"W-What? Where are you going?" she asked. Anna giggled as she opens the window.

"Let's fly! Can you transform into a bat or something?" she asked. Elsa shook her head.

"Never tried that." Elsa replied. Anna raised her brows.

"Really? Have you tried turning into a wolf?"

"No."

"A rat?"

"Eww. No."

"Mist?"

"No...can vampires do that?"

"Ugh. Can you at least hover?"

"I dunno."

"My goodness. You're boring!" Anna complained as she motioned her hands in exasperation.

"I was busy, Anna. Even though I'm a vampire, I'm still Queen of Arendelle." Elsa said as she walked over to Anna. Anna sighed as she stepped down.

"Alright then, Ms. 'Queen of the Undead'. What do you suggest?" she asked. Elsa smiled as she shrugged.

"We can just run out of here. Remember, super speed?" she asked. Anna blinked for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Yeah! Wanna have a little race?" she asked with a wink. Elsa grinned and giggled for a moment. Then in an instance, Anna and Elsa sped from the room and across the halls at a rapid pace. To the eye of a random pedestrian, the two looked like blurs. One guard flinched as he felt something zoom past. He looked around, searching for what it was.

The sisters sped through the halls, eventually reaching the gates and into the town!

Elsa eventually stopped at the farmlands, just as Anna caught up with her.

"Woah. You're fast, Elsa." Anna complimented. Elsa shrugged.

"Comes with the perks of being the older vampire." she said.

"You've been a vampire for eight months." Anna said.

"And you've been a vampire for four months." Elsa retorted.

"...Touche." Anna replied. Elsa laughed again, and Anna responded by laughing as well. Anna then motioned her head to the woods.

"Come on. Let's go hunting!" she said. Elsa nodded before the two zoomed into the wilderness.

* * *

The two sisters ran across the forest as fast as they could. They had big smiles on their faces as they felt the wind brushing past them. For Elsa, she enjoyed the feeling.

" _One of the many perks of being a vampire!"_ she thought to herself as she sped ahead. Anna noticed, and she gave a teasing grin. Using some of her immense strength, she lunged towards Elsa and tackled her to the ground. Elsa yelped as they tumbled around the ground.

The two eventually stopped near a river, and Elsa could hear Anna laughing. She got up and saw her laughing. Elsa narrowed her eyes, but she had a grin as well.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Anna." she said as she waved her hands, using her ice powers to create a series of snowballs. Anna gasped.

"Hey! Y-You can't do that!" she said. Elsa grinned.

"You tackled me, and now you've gotta pay the price!" she said before she tossed some of the snowballs at her. Anna yelped as she dodged them, and the two ended up running through the woods.

None of them knew they were being watched…

* * *

On the other side of the river, three figures walked out of the woods, staring at the two. There are three of them: two men and a woman. Their eyes were bright yellow, and they were emitting growls, revealing them to be vampires as well.

One of the men stood ahead and stared at the direction the two sisters went. The woman approached him and looked at him.

" **Tedo's strashnia?"** she asked in an unusual language, which translates to, _"Are those the sisters of Arendelle?"_. The man took in a sniff and nodded.

" **Shir."** he replied, which translates to, _"Yes."_ The other two raised their brows as well.

" **Lito, yu grosmair de upirsh giou."** the other man said, translated as, _"Lito, but they have the scent of vampires."_ the leading vampire, Lito, nodded.

" **Shir. Yu ters pugre terro sen. Re hoult rame."** he said in suspicion, translated as, _"Yes. But these two are something else. We should follow them."_

The other two vampires nodded before they leaped across the river and trailed after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa were still chasing one another when Elsa threw a snowball at the back of Anna's left leg. Anna, as a result, lost balance and fell on her knee. The two were laughing, however. Elsa lets out a victorious huff as she makes the snowballs disappear.

"Hahaha...That was fun." Anna said as she climbed back up to her feet. Elsa nodded as she approached her.

"And it did help me work up an appetite!" she added, making the two laugh. Then, once they calmed down, Anna's nose picked up a scent. Elsa tilted her head.

"You found something?" he asked. Anna held up a finger, took in a deep breath, and grinned.

"Yep! Three people!" she said, almost excitedly. Elsa nodded before she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A reminder, Anna: it can't be just anyone. It has to be some criminal. THOSE are our targets." she said sternly. Anna nodded rapidly.

"I understand." she replied. Elsa nodded with a relieved smile before she took in the scent, picking it up as well.

"Over there." she said, pointing to the east before they rushed ahead.

Eventually, the two arrived close to a clearing in the forest. There, they could see three men pulling something out from a carriage. Anna and Elsa narrowed their eyes in curiosity as one of them placed a bag onto the ground, and they loosened some ropes to reveal a large set of golden materials.

"Ooohoohoo! We're rich, boys!" one of the men said. The other men chuckled, although one was more sinister sounding than the other.

"This is great! I hope this is worth stealing from that nobleman." the quiet one replied as he stared at the gold. The leader chuckled as he patted him on the back a bit too forcefully.

"Don't worry, man! This is the treasure of the Lord of the Haugens. A small handful can make one rich for THREE GENERATIONS!" The leader explained. Then he turned to the quiet one.

"That's what your family needs, right?" he assured. The quiet one nodded.

"Yeah. I guess." he said.

Anna and Elsa blinked as they watched the scene.

"I can't believe them…" growled Anna as she tightened her grip on the tree trunk, creating a dent. She then turned to Elsa.

"These the ones you have chosen?" she asked. Elsa nodded as she subconsciously licked her lips.

"Yep!" she said as the two prepared for action.

As the men began to tie the bag shut, Anna and Elsa approached them, clearing their throats.

"Excuse us, sirs?" Elsa spoke, making the thieves gasp and jump in place before turning around. The leader, after taking a brief look at them, then raised his brows.

"W-What the? The Queen and Princess of Arendelle?" he asked.

"What are you two doing out here?" the aggressive one asked. Anna narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What **we're** doing is none of your business. What WE'D like to know is what you're doing with all that treasury!" she said. The leader narrowed his eyes.

"In case you all don't know, we found this bag hidden in the cave!" he said, although there was some stuttering.

"Oh. So you're pirates?" asked Anna, obviously not believing their story.

"W-Well, not really. I-It's just that," the leader continued before Elsa put up her left hand, shaking her head and silencing him.

"We know the truth. We've been listening to you talking. And we're not gonna let you take this away for yourselves." she said. The thieves began to grow tense, but two of them narrowed their eyes. The quiet ones simply shifted his body.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the leader asked. Elsa stepped forward as she intensified her glare.

"Trust me, you three. You do not want to cross us." she said. The quiet one shivered slightly as Anna stepped forward.

"You three can either make this easy for us and step down, hand the bag over to us so it can be returned, and _maybe_ walk away empty-handed. Or, you three can suffer _**severe**_ consequences." she said as she cracked her neck. The leader and the aggressive one let out laughs.

Nearby, the three vampires climbed up the trees quietly, quietly examining the scene from above. Their leader, Lito, was especially interested in Elsa.

"You two don't have the nerve to do anything to us, even with your supposed powers!" he taunted Elsa. Elsa lets out a small growl as her fists quiver, ice and snow beginning to form.

"I surrender!" a voice said. Anna and Elsa turned in the direction of the voice.

It was the quiet man. The two leaders looked at him in shock.

"W-What are you doing?" the leader asked. The quiet man looked at them as he approached the sisters.

"We can't win against these two, especially Elsa. I say it's best if we surrender while things are calm." he said. Elsa and Anna softened their stance.

"Wise choice." Anna said. Elsa then placed her hand on the man's shoulders.

"What is your name?" she asked. The man gulped.

"Antony Walberg. Though my friends call me Anton." he replied. Elsa nodded.

"You said you have a family?" she then asked. Anton nodded.

"A wife and two daughters, 8 and 6 years old. We live in Arendelle. We're poor right now. That's why I agreed to this." he replied. Anna then nodded in understanding before approaching him as well.

"Well, you still have to go to prison because, well, you committed a crime. But as for your family, I'm sure Elsa and I can help you with that. There's no way we'll allow families to live in poverty." she said. Elsa nodded as well.

"You have our word." she clarified. Anton sighed in relief as a smile came onto his face.

"Oh, thank you both so much!" he said. Elsa nodded with a smile as she then placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now, stand aside and don't move. We'll deal with you in a bit." she ordered as her eyes briefly turned yellow and her compulsion powers set in, leaving Anton to stand to the edge of the clearing.

The three vampires looked on with intrigue. Lito's face grimaced at the actions of the two. It was a waste of time in his eyes for a superior species, especially one with ice powers, to be compassionate towards mere mortals. Even still, he didn't do anything.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna turned their gaze back at the other two, who were in disbelief.

"Now, you're 'friend' there is smart enough to give up while he can. I would advise you two to do the same." Elsa instructed. The leader growled.

"Hell, no!" he said.

"Sir. We're giving you a chance to be civil about this." Anna warned.

"I don't care! Now leave us!" the aggressive one replied as he cracked his fist. Neither party moved a muscle for a good while before the aggressive one got impatient.

"Agh. Screw this! Burn in hell, you two!" he said as he pulled out a pistol. Too quickly for anyone to react, the aggressive one shot his pistol towards Anna. Elsa gasped as she immediately used her ice powers to the hand, causing the aggressive man to yelp in pain as his hand was covered in ice! However, Elsa's focus was not on them but on her sister.

And to her unfortunate shock, Anna had been hit in the jaw!

Anna got on all fours, choking as blood began to spill onto the floor and into her lungs. Elsa rushed over to her as she grabbed Anna.

"Anna! No!" she shouted as she began to shed tears.

The other three vampires widened their eyes in shock.

" **Yer gusstte, wef hes..."** the male vampire said, which translates to, " _The guts, they have…"_

" **Shont greitar ineterent?"** the female vampire asked, which translates to, _"Should we intervene?"_

Lito shook his head, and he instructed that they stay silent.

The sisters were panicking for a while as the two thieves slowly began to back away. However, Elsa soon became silent as Anna placed a hand up. Then, there was the sound of bone cracking and flesh molding. Anna lifted her head as her jaw, to everyone's surprise, began to grow back. Elsa, after a brief stunned silence, sighed in relief as she hugged Anna.

"Oh, Anna!" she whimpered out. Anna responded by hugging her back.

"I'm fine. Good thing for our healing powers, right?" she asked with a smile. Elsa then pulled back.

"I-I...You're right. I should've remembered that. I-" Elsa began before Anna calmed her down.

"I'm fine, Elsa. To be honest: it didn't hurt that badly. It mostly felt uncomfortable. Now...about these two…" she comforted before she turned her gaze to the two remaining thieves, who stared in shock.

"W-Wha?" the leader asked. Elsa and Anna gritted their teeth as they turned their full bodies towards them.

"...Alright. We've tried being nice. We've tried being fair. But that's CLEARLY not what you men want." Elsa hissed.

"If you want to be violent, then, by all means, let's get violent." Anna growled as she licked her lips. The two men panicked as the sisters approached them.

"F-Forget the treasure! Let's get out of here!" the leader said as he and the aggressive man rushed towards the carriage. Elsa responded by shooting ice at the rope connecting two horses with the carriage. The horses neighed loudly and retreated into the woods, leaving the two along.

"You aren't going anywhere." Elsa growled. The two men panicked again as the aggressive man tries to find his gun.

"That one's mine!" Anna called out as she rushed towards him. The aggressive one felt Anna kicking him in the chest, sending him flying back twenty feet and into a tree.

The aggressive thief groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back. He then heard boots running in his direction, but before he could see who it was, he felt Anna grabbing his hair and then his shirt, forcefully pulling it aside.

Anna glared at her meal with glee. Then, she opened her mouth wide, allowing her teeth to sharpen and fangs to elongate before biting down onto the man's neck, her top fangs actually piercing the man's larynx, leaving him unable to scream!

The leader watched on with horror, not paying attention to Elsa approaching him. He then felt her pushing him towards the carriage, causing it to tilt for a brief moment. He couldn't react enough before Elsa's ice powers trapped his arms, legs, and waist. The man struggled as Elsa approached him.

"Let me go, you witch!" he demanded. Elsa just stared at him with a look of anger.

"You lost your chance at mercy the moment you and your friend robbed that treasury, refused to surrender like your friend, and then shoot my sister." she growled as she stopped mere a few inches from him. The leader struggled as he watched his comrade, struggling to scream as Anna drank his blood.

Elsa then grabbed his chin and yanked his head to the side while pulling aside his shirt. Then she took in a deep breath, and she felt her face contorting. Her normal angry self and her vampiric self became one for a moment as her teeth grew sharp, fangs elongating, jaws lowering wider than normal, and a loud demonic roaring hiss bellowed! The leader stared in horror, but he never got to react much before Elsa lunged towards his neck!

The leader tried to scream, but all he could let out was strained gasped as Elsa's fangs pierced the larynx. Elsa began to take breathes from her nose as she drank. He struggled, but Elsa's ice managed to keep his arms, waist, and legs pinned. Elsa responded by grabbing his shoulders, her claws digging into the flesh.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three vampires watched on, seeing Anna lifting her head up and down, slamming her jaw on the aggressive one's neck, and Elsa holding the leader's body as he struggled against the carriage, the three of them shocked by their ravenous display of anger. Lito looked at the other two vampires and gestured to climb down and surround the two slowly.

The feeding lasted for a full minute until the thieves' bodies began to grow pale, shivering as well before they began to shrivel up. Elsa then pressed her jaws closer together, and then there was the sound of snapping bone. The leader's body twitched some more before flumping lifelessly.

Elsa then pulled back and panted as her face morphed back to normal. She stared at the body, wiping her mouth clean before she heard another cracking sound. She turned to see Anna sighing in relief.

"Phew...that was riveting!" Anna said with a giggle. Elsa smiled as she approached her.

"It was. Though, try not to get used to this. The last thing I want is for the both of us to get...well, greedy, for lack of a better word." she said as a frown slightly grew. Anna nodded.

"I know, Anna. However, they did attack instead of surrendering like their friend...Anton, I think his name is." she said as she pointed in the direction of Anton, who was still standing on the edge of the forest. Elsa nodded, but then her ears picked something in the woods.

"Hold on...I think I heard something." she whispered. Anna perked her head up in alarm as the two stood still, listening to the surroundings. They could faintly hear the sound of footsteps around them.

" **Greounton."** a man's voice made the two jump in surprise, incidentally making Elsa spew a bit of ice onto the ground. They turned around, seeing another man staring at them. Anna and Elsa looked on in horror. The man didn't do anything and tilted his head.

" **Greounton."** the man said again as he nodded. Elsa and Anna gulped as they huddled closer together.

"W-What?" asked Elsa as she slowly moved one of her hands forward. The man raised his brows.

"You don't speak our language?" he asked in English. Anna and Elsa, brows raised, then shook their heads.

"N-No. What language? Who are you?" asked Elsa. The man gave a smile as he bowed slightly.

"I am Lito Sullivan. It is a pleasure to see you adjusting to your new life, your Majesty." he greeted. Elsa and Anna blinked, now even more confused.

"New life? Y-You aren't scared of us?" asked Anna. Lito shook his head as he revealed his teeth, showing his fangs.

"Not really. I'm a vampire too. And so are my brother and sister." he said, motioning his head to behind them. Anna and Elsa followed his gaze, and they gasped upon seeing another man and a woman staring at them with intent. Anna and Elsa gasped as the two other vampires stared at them.

"W-What's happening? What are you three doing here?!" demanded Elsa. Lito ignored her as he walked to their side, ignoring her question.

"These two are my brother Rudolph, and my sister, Sabrina." he greeted. The brother, Rudolph, replied by narrowing his eyes. Elsa and Anna quivered on his gaze.

"T-That's great. But you haven't answered our question: what are you three doing here?" she asked. The girl, Sabrina, growled.

"This is the border of OUR clan's territory. What are YOU two doing _here?_ " she asked. Anna and Elsa realized their mistake and looked down.

"U-Uh...We-We were just hungry. We don't want any trouble; we just wanted to hunt." Elsa said. Lito raised his brow as the other two began to inspect them.

"You were hunting? Then how come we see you negotiating with them? What were you trying to accomplish?" he asked.

"W-Well, we weren't planning on killing them! W-We were just gonna take a few pints from each of them! They would've lived had the one not decided to shoot me!" Anna explained. Lito raised his brow while Rudolph leaned closer to Anna.

"Not killing them? Hmm, weird. I guess that explains him." he muttered, looking at Anton. "Is anyone suspicious of you being vampires?" Lito then asked. Elsa shook her head.

"No...at least not yet." she said. Rudolph and Sabrina leaned closer to Anna and took in a deep smell. Anna gritted her teeth in discomfort.

"U-Uh...L-Lito? C-Can you get these two away from me?" she pleaded. Elsa turned to her and noticed that the two were beginning to grow an angry look.

"A daywalker…" Rudolph growled menacingly. Lito grew alarmed before he leaned closer, sniffing Elsa.

"What are you doing?" asked Elsa, now growing alarmed. She received no verbal response, but instead, Lito gave her a cold glare.

"You're a daywalker…" he growled. Elsa blinked in confusion before Lito let out a hiss at her, swinging his arms at her! Elsa barely managed to dodge him, causing her to bump into Anna. Anna gasped as the other two vampires attacked.

However, Elsa was quick to react as she shot a beam of ice towards Lito, knocking him back. She did the same to Rudolph and Sabrina. Anna and Elsa stepped back as the vampires managed to recover quickly. Then, the three rushed towards them in a blur. Anna and Elsa barely had time to react as Lito and Rudolph managed to pounce onto Elsa, while Sabrina pushed Anna towards the tree.

Elsa's super-strength managed to keep the two at bay, but it was very difficult. The two chomped their jaws close to her face. Immediately, she used her ice powers to form a wall of ice, pushing them away. Then, she made an ice ball with quick thinking to encase them, thickening the wall in the process.

Elsa then turned to see Sabrina managing to get close to Anna's face. Immediately, Elsa shot ice to her, pushing Sabrina away towards a tree before thickening the ice to at least slow them down.

"Hey!" Sabrina called out as Elsa inspected Anna.

"You okay?" asked Elsa. Anna nodded.

"Let's get out of here! Oh, hold on!" Anna said as she super-sped towards a still Anton, who was _still_ standing there. She quickly picked him up and threw him over her shoulders.

"Gotta make sure HE'S safe. We do owe him after all!" Anna said. Elsa nodded before the two sped out of the woods at a blurr. The vampires, however, were beginning to break out of their temporary prison.

The sisters sped through the forest as fast as they could before they managed to arrive back in Arendelle! They could hear the roars of the vampires in the distances.

"H-How, are we gonna hide from them?!" she asked. Elsa shrugged.

"I...I don't know! W-We...wait. The church!" she said in realization! Anna blinked.

"The church?" asked Anna. Elsa nodded.

"Yes. We walked inside just fine last time! If we're gonna get them away, we have to hide in the Church." Elsa said as they rushed across the streets. Anna blinked.

"Isn't that a bit of a big hunch?" asked Anna. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"You got something better? Ice won't work on them forever. And I can't just freeze an undead person's heart!" Elsa went!

Then they heard roars coming from the entrance to the kingdom, and they could see the glowing eyes of the vampires surveying the town. Anna gritted her teeth.

"Let's go!" Anna said as they picked up speed, eventually arriving at the Church.

"There they are!" The sisters heard Lito's voice bellow. They gasped as they rushed to the doors, but realized that it was locked! Elsa growled as she knocked on the door.

"Let us in! Please!" she shouted. But nobody replied. The vampires were getting closer, so Anna growled, stepped back, and kicked the doors open just as the vampires arrived at the entrance!

"Go!" Anna said as she pushed Elsa inside and rushed inside. The vampires charged at them, fangs and claws bearing outwards, only for them to freeze upon seeing the interior of the church.

Seeing all of the crucifixes and the depictions of Jesus, the angels, and God frightened them. The sisters could see their skins emitting smoke, but it was faint. Lito then looked at Anna and Elsa and growled, narrowing his eyes.

"This...This isn't over…" he hissed as they stepped back. Anna and Elsa just stared on as the three vampires crept away from the church walls, back outside, and then disappeared into the darkness.

Anna and Elsa stayed motionless for a good long while; neither wanted to go out and risk reencountering the three vampires. But things have gone quiet outside. Elsa stepped forward.

"E-Elsa? Where are you going?!" asked Anna.

"I have to see if they're still outside." Elsa replied. Anna approached as she sets down Anton gently.

"B-But," Anna began, but Elsa ignored her as she stepped outside. She puts her ears into focus as she listens for any signs of the vampires.

No sounds of distant hissings, no growls, no sound of rapid footsteps. Just the sounds of people sleeping and their slow heartbeats.

Elsa sighed in relief as she turned back.

"It's all clear, Anna." she said as she walked back. Anna, who had been listening as well, sighed in relief at the confirmation. The two stood idly for a while before they looked at each other.

"That was...that was quite a hunt." Anna said. Elsa nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Even though it didn't go as expected, it will be something we won't forget." Elsa said as the two of them chuckled softly, hugging each other affectionately.

Once they pulled back, Anna then asked,

"Well, what now? I have this feeling that this won't be the last time we see them."

Elsa looked down as she pondered on what Anna asked.

"I don't know. All I can think of is simply waiting and seeing what will happen." she said. Anna blinked as she tilted her head.

"Shouldn't we report this?" she asked. Elsa nodded.

"Y-Yeah, but that would mean telling them about what we were doing. And then that would mean…" she said, sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose, realizing the ramifications of their actions. Anna realized this as well as she clenched her fist as well. Then, she sighed.

"They're gonna find out anyways if they haven't already. It might as well be now." Anna said.

"B-But I don't know if I'm ready for this. H-How am I supposed to explain to Kristoff that I've been a vampire for eight months and turned YOU four months ago?" asked Elsa. Anna sighed through her nose as she looked at the ground.

"Look, Elsa. How about we rest on this, and then we can think of what to do tomorrow? Okay?" she asked. Elsa looked at her and nodded with a gulp.

"Y-Yeah. Anyways, I need time to think." she said with a sad sigh. Anna then gave a comforting smile and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Hey. It's okay. We'll pull through with this. If we can survive an Eternal Winter, then I'm sure we can survive a few vampire attacks. And as for how the others will react...well, we'll just have to deal with it. But just know; you'll always have me." she said with a soothing voice before hugging Elsa again. Elsa sighed in happiness as she hugged her back.

The hug lasted for quite some time until the two pulled back. Then, Anna turned to a still unconscious Anton.

"What about him?" she asked. Elsa smiled.

"I'll take care of him." she said as she walked over to him. Once she arrived, she knelt.

"Anton. How are you?" she asked.

"...Fine." he replied in a monotone voice. Elsa and Anna smiled.

"Good. Now, you will stay here for the night until tomorrow morning, where you will confess to what you've done. Am I clear?" she asked. Anton nodded subconsciously. Elsa and Anna smiled again as they soon left the church and headed back to their castle, ready for tomorrow to come.

As Anna predicted, unfortunately, this is only the beginning for them…

* * *

**AN (again): That's the first chapter!**

**I...don't have much else to say aside from the usual:**

**I hope you enjoy this, and please be respectful if you disagree. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and stick around for more!**

_**(Disney owns frozen)** _


End file.
